Ice In The Summer A Challenge
by JoPo08
Summary: A challenge from theretard5892. It was taken pretty literally.


**DEFINITELY not my best work. I tried really hard to think of something creative, and I failed. I'm sorry Mird! *sniffle***

**Lots of dialogue, and it's really short… shorter than Ed. So, um, I hope I do better on the other challenges she gave me!**

**Please review, I know they'll be bad, but reviews are still nice.**

"What do we do _now_, big brother," Alphonse asked as he wiped yet more sweat off of his face.

Edward attempted a very lazy shrug. "I don't know. How about we go to the lake?"

"The water is hot."

"Oh. How about--"

"The fan?"

"Yeah."

"Stopped working, we used it too much."

"Oh."

The two boys sat in silence under the large tree that was doing a terrible job of shading them.

"I think I got it."

"Go get ice cream? Won't work. The ice cream'll melt really fast. And, it's too hot to go into town."

"Am I really that predictable?"

Alphonse mumbled an incoherent reply.

The two children stayed there for the moment. Both of them were covered in sweat, yet they were too lazy to leave, even move.

Edward jumped up. "I got an idea!"

"I'm too tired to guess."

"Good. Wanna know what it is?"

"Sure." Hearing some optimism in his brother's tone, Alphonse gained enough energy to turn toward Edward.

"We'll make it snow!"

Alphonse paused. "Snow? In the summer? Not going to work."

"Maybe I should make it _ice _in the summer so that it'll hit your head into some sense," Edward mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Whatever. Anyway, this is going to work! Snow is ice, ice is water. If we get water, we can transmute it into snow!"

"That actually makes sense, big brother!" Alphonse jumped up next to Edward.

"Of course it does!"

The two of them high-fived, and ran off to start their project.

***

"Okay Al, how many buckets of ice do we already have?"

Alphonse walked around and counted all of the buckets. He accidentally lost count because they all look the same, and had to recount twice before he actually got the number. "Twenty-one."

"Where did we get all of the buckets?"

Alphonse glared at Edward. "You _borrowed _them, remember?" They had actually went to the florist's shop, gone out back, and took them. Edward told Alphonse that it was borrowing, because they _were_ going to give them back!

"Oh yeah! Man, it's been a long day!"

"It only feels like that because it's hot, big brother."

Edward shrugged off the comment. "Um, okay, we're done setting up the d--"

"Big brother! We're not allowed to say that!"

"We can if we're talking about a beaver home. Anyway, did you make the… beaver house to block the river?"

"Yep, it's a good thing it's not running too fast."

"Okay, I'll draw the circle." Edward pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket, and began drawing the circle near the river.

Meanwhile, the ice was starting to melt, and Alphonse kept hurrying Edward up. After a good fifteen minutes (which feels like an eternity to a little kid), Edward was done.

Edward got down on his knees, and Alphonse followed suit. They both chanted at the same time: "One. Two. THREE!" Four hands went down simultaneously, and…

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The two boys looked at each other, and then at the array. It was perfectly drawn. "What's wrong!? I drew the stupid thing perfectly!" (Edward tends to state the obvious occasionally)

Alphonse was staring at the array, trying to figure it out. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

"I know why it didn't work, big brother."

"What!? Why!?"

"It's the wrong array."

Edward was baffled. "The wrong… array?"

"I think there's a different array for some things, like transmutation of form."

"Oh, duh! Wait…"

Edward looked around him. The ice had melted, filling the buckets, and the dam was now broken. The heat was intense now; the tree wouldn't be able to shield him now.

"What now, Big Brother?" Alphonse asked.

"I dunno."

Neither of the boys realized someone was behind them until they heard a voice.

"Boys, what are you doing?"

"That's just like my boys, finding a way to make it snow in Summer. I'm glad you two were trying to think of a way to benefit everyone though."

"So you're not mad at us?" Edward asked.

"No, not mad; except for the fact you stole Ms. Smith's buckets."

Alphonse stuck his tongue out at Edward. "But we didn't steal 'em. We were going to give them back," Edward mumbled.

"I hope you learned your lesson from this though."

"Not to _borrow things without asking? Not to mess with the pre-determined weather?"_

"_Yes Alphonse, but that's not what I meant."_

_The two boys looked at their mother curiously._

"_That mothers can solve a lot of problems." She walked over to the counter, grabbed two glasses, and gave them to Edward and Alphonse. The glasses were filled with lemonade, and ice cubes. _

_The lemonade was so cold and refreshing that the heat seemed to evaporate from the two of them. Alphonse looked over at Edward. "Why didn't we think of this?"_


End file.
